peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 April 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-04-12 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited show. * Sessions *House Of Love #3, recorded 2nd April 1989. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions Mercury 984 292-9 Tracklisting *''start of programme'' *Pixies: Number 13 Baby (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 $ £ *House Of Love: In A Room (session) $ # £ *Trio AKA: Kalumba (album - Mama Cristina) AA Enterprises AAER 002 £''' *Cud: The Day Crime Paid (b/w 7" - Lola) Imaginary MIRAGE 007 '''$ *Gang Starr: 2 Steps Ahead (album - No More Mr Nice Guy) Wild Pitch WPL2001 @ £ *Lunachicks: Makin' It (2x7" - Sugar Luv) Blast First BFFP44 $''' *'''Unknown Zimbabwean track £''' *M.C. LA & D.J. Warlock: Get On Down (12") Heat Wave 0-91279-1 12:44 '''$ *House Of Love: The Beatles And The Stones (session) $ # £ *Outo: Not Worth Dawn (album - 正直者は馬鹿を見る) Selfish BEL-12017 $''' *Lawnmower Deth: Thermo Nuclear War (split album with Metal Duck: Mower Liberation Front / Quack Em All) R.K.T. CMO 192 '''$ *Extreme Noise Terror: Carrry On Screaming (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 $''' *House Of Love: Christine (session) ''archivists will remember this as the House Of Love acoustisession I don't doubt ''$''' # £ *Special Ed: Club Scene (LP - Youngest In Charge) Profile @/& *Telescopes: 7th# Disaster (12") Cheree CHEREE 4T £''' *Butthole Surfers: Eindhoven Chicken Masque (v/a album - Gods Favorite Dog) Touch And Go T&GLP11 '''$ *Johnny Maestro And Crests: I'm Stepping Out Of The Picture (album - The Hurt Of The City Big City Soul Volume 2) Kent KENT 087 $''' '''& *House Of Love: Loneliness Is A Gun (session) $ '# *Pixies: Hey (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 '$ *Sound Iration: Revelation Dub (album - Sound Iration In Dub) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MOWLP 001 $ & *''John has not left himself enough time to finish the track'' Tracks marked $''' on '''File 1 Tracks marked #''' available (in a different order) on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked £''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) 1989-04-12 Peel Show R014.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 6.mp3 *3) 1989-04-xx Peel Show LE034 *4) 1989-04-xx Peel Show LE035 *5) 1989-04-12 Peel Show JG37 ;Length *1) 39:15 *2) 1:33:03 (30:41-43:26) *3) 1:36:09 (from 1:31:22) (additional to above files) *4) 1:36:08 (to 9:02) (to 4:51 additional to above files) *5) 36:18 (7:00-14:46, 20:35-25:28, from 32:43 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R014 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *2) From RF Sessions 6 *3) Created from LE034 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 34. *4) Created from LE035 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1989 Lee Tape 35. *5) Created from JG37 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) 4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1989 Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Unknown